dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Metraxis Supreme
This is based on The role play thread I created on the Forums, check it Out here! Prologue Planet Metraxi: Age 1,001 (DARKNESS) There are screams and Deaths, for Demon Demigra has Arisen again. There will be darkness till our prophecy becomes true. (Cut to inside the Metraxian Royal Palace) Omni's Grand Mother: Quick Daughter! You need to escape! Akio: Bu-t-t Wi-ll I e--ver see- y-ou again? Omni's Grand mother: I'm afraid, I can't. There is only one time pod that hasn't been destroyed yet and it's a small one seat pod. Only you can leave this planet. Aiko trudges toward the pod and enters it." '''Akio:' Farewell, Mother. Omni's Grand mother: Farewell, Daughter. The pod's door closes and it takes off* (cut to Planet Metraxi Being Destroyed and Aiko's Pod flies away with her inside.) THE MELAIT ARC Omni In age 2,016, New east city." Omni throws ball at his bedroom wall and it bounces back off* Omni sighs* '''Omni:' This sucks... Why is there nothing to do- Ah! I know! Omni walks out of bedroom towards his father* Omni: '''Hey dad! Would you mind if I went to the past to be trained by Gohan!? '''Kaizo: '''No. If your Mother was still alive I would have said yes! '''Omni: Why not!? You know I'm half Metraxis! Kaizo looks at Omni with a stern look but sighs* Kaizo: 'Fine. Go get Chrono and Star. "Omni flies up the stairs and gets his equipment." '''Omni: '''Bye dad! ''Omni puts Chrono in the air* He disappears into the Vortex and Lands in the wrong time period: 1,000, One year Before the destruction of Metraxis. Meliat The Ginyu Omni Exits the portal of time." '''Omni:'Wow... That was a bumpy ride. Now lets seee... Omni turns on his scouter mode on his glasses* Meanwhile in the higher atmosphere of Earth. '''Melait: Bzzt.. Entering Earth's Atmosphere, Celerao and Potator, Land and scout the Area, Bacan and Drumrel will go with Me to the Radar's Location. Celerao and Potator: Bzzt.. Copy that. Celerao and Potator land in Earth and they Scout the area* Back on the Mountains over looking East City. Omni senses something bad is going on and Sees Celerao & Potator looking around* Omni: Ah, some bad guys looking for the Dragon Balls, too bad I'm here. Omni instant transmissions to thier postion and he kills them swiftly* In Earth's Lower atomsphere. Drumrel: ''Bzzt... Sir, We've lost connection with Celerao and Potator. '''Melait:' Bzzt..''Try communicating with them again. Drumrel attemptes at communicating with Celerao and Potator again* '''Drumrel:' Still no sign of them answering. Melait: Well I'm assuming they were killed. Drumrel: '''I think that is what happened sir. '''Melait: Never mind, continue with the operation. In Meliat's Mind: Earth must have expected my arrival....no matter. All I have to do is find the Dragon Balls...the soldiers can hold off the defenders The Invasion Thresh is training with Vegeta when all of a sudden Thresh senses Meliat's Presence* Thresh: 'Seems some aliens are invading Earth Vegeta! Iv'e got to stop them! '''Vegeta: '''Go ahead! I could destroy them easily anyway... ''Thresh leaves where he was training with Vegeta and is now flying towards East City. Meanwhile... '''Bacan: ''Bzzt...We are entering the city. '''Melait: '''Good, you two watch guard while I grab the Radar, Then we leave! '''Drumrel & Bacan: '''Yes Sir! ''Meliat,Bacan and Drumrel's pods land near East City. Melait: Ok. Bzzt...''Soldiers! Go and destroy some cities to distract the Protectors. ''In Melait's Head: Ok, the Radar should be in that Building. ''Melait points to Capsule corp* ''Back in the Mountains. Omni senses screams of death and laughs of chaos from Melait's soldiers. Omni: 'What is going on!? ''Omni then senses Melait's Presence. 'Omni: '''Those aliens I killed, This other alien must be thier boss! ''Omni instant transmissions to the alleyway by capsule corp. The Super Sayian Melait's scouter picks up Omni's energy. '''Melait: '''4,000? That's high for a child! '''Melait: Reveal yourself Earthling, I know you are there! Omni walks out of the alleyway and faces Melait. Omni: Get off this planet. Or face the consequences. Melait: 'Oh look at what we have here! A little child!? Run back home boy.There is nothing to see here. ''Melait slowly walks into the capsule corp buliding. 'Omni: '''You have made your choice. OMNI BLAST X5! ''The blast hurtels toward Melait's faces but Melait quickly evades. '''Melait: '''Bacan, I don't want to play games with this feeble child, don't kill him, Knock him out him please. It would be just straight up demented if you did that. '''Bacan: As you wish sir. Bacan quickly instant transmissions behind Omni and Rams him to the floor. Meanwhile... Thresh: 'There he is! ''Thresh lands Behind Melait. '''Thresh: '''Stop right there! '''Melait: Hmm? Ah! A Sayain! Finally a real challenge! Thresh: What the hell is going on here, and who is this kid!? Melait: ''' Screw up? What are you talking about? I was just here to get one thing and then this kid showed up and attacked me. There are other places on this planet that are getting more screwed up than here.I sent my soldiers all across this planet, so either you stay here and my men keep attacking and I destroy your cities or I go in here and grab one thing and then stop my men from destroying the planet. After that I'll do one more quick job here and leave your planet unharmed. Deal? '''Thresh: Pfft. This isn't my planet, I just train here. As for the destruction, their are plenty others who are far than capable of handling it. Now, shall we dance? Thresh powers up to Super Sayian. Melait:'A.....Super.....SAIYAN?! No NO NO! THE SUPER SAIYAN RUINED MY LIFE! DIE! ''Melait goes full power and throws a bast at Thresh.''Can't handle a power half as strong as Frieza in his final form can you, Super Saiyan!? Melait's Story ''Makafishgui, (One of Goku's students) is flying over East City when he sees smoke coming from The Capsule Corp Building so he lands there. '''Makafishgui: Oh Damn! Omni Stands up and stabs Bacan using his swords through Bacan's whole body, kiling Bacan. Bacan falls to his knees and his dead body is pushed over by Omni. Omni turns and looks at Melait. Omni then transforms into the Metraxis form. His Eyes turn white,hair turns white.aura turns white. Melait: 100,000?! 200,000?! 300,000!? 400,000?! 500,000?! 600,000?! 700,000?! 800,000?! 900,00?! 1,000,000!!!!!????? Omni: '''This situation is getting too out of hand. Im afraid I have to use brute force..... '''Makafishgui: Dang...THIS IS MADNESS! KAIO-KEN! Makafishgui and Thresh attack but Melait fades away, revealing it was a afterimage Melait: 'SUPER CYCLONE! ''As Makafishgui and Thresh are attacked, He remembers something:'Goku:'Remember, if you power up while under extreme anger or sadness, you WILL turn into a Super Saiyan." '''Makafishgui: '"'I understand!"'' Makafishgui then thinks of what would happen if he saw his family getting killed by a evil tyrant, like Freiza. Makafishgui: 'Grr..RAAAAAAH! ''Bolts of lightning appear around Makafishgui, flash after flash, he gets angrier. 'Makafishgui: '''RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!! ''Makafishgui then turns Super Saiyan. Meanwhile... '' '''Thresh: ' Have you learned to read power levels, have you? Thresh Laughs as the Smoke clears. Melait looks at Omni, Makafishgui and Thresh and Omni goes into Kaio-Ken X10 to reserve power. 'Melait: '''Reading powers, yes, knowing when people suppress thier powers, yes as well. Do you think that no one listened in on the fighters on Namek? DO YOU? Apparently no one else heard except for me. I heard it all, every single mentor of mines death by the so called "Z Fighters". I knew I couldn't match up to them, but I swore my revenge! After telling King Cold about Ginyu, Jeice, Recoome and Guldo's deaths, Namek blew up and he left to see if Frieza lived. I didn't care for Frieza, but I knew his full power. Ever since that day I've been learning about the Dragon Balls on Earth and training to make sure I succeeded in my mission. For 10 year Iv'e been preparing.... And you will not, cannot! defea- ''Omni instant transmissions behind Melait and Taps Melait's shoulder. 'Omni: '''Yawn! ''Omni throws Melait into a nearby mountian at high speed and Omni instant transmissions to where Melait fell. In Melait's mind: How'd that kid get that much power so quickly!? Falling Mountain '''Melait: HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME LIKE THAT! Omni: 'That's what you get for giving us a History lesson! ''Omni goes back into Metraxis form. 'Melait '''Think, Melait Think! Ah! HEY OMNI, HOW ABOUT THIS!? ''Melait curls into a ball and releases a large amount of energy, destroying the base of the mountain and maiking the rest crumble and fall. Thresh lands by Omni. 'Thresh: '''Man, for a kid, you aren't that bad! I think I should step up my game! ''Thresh activates SSJ2. '''Thresh: '''Let's go buddy! I can take more than you can dish out! '''Omni: Ok, I go right, you go left! Omni instant transmissions behind Melait, kicks him in the back and starts a kick rally. Thresh: 'My turn! ''Thresh does a rotating spin kick followed by a ki blast to Melait's face. 'Thresh: '''How's that Melame!? ''Omni punches Melait down into the ground, making the Mountain fall quicker. '''Omni: That's what you get for not listening to my warning.... Omni then throws Melait into the sky followed by a Omni blast. Omni: 'And that's for invading Earth! '''Omni:'ANYWAYS! ALPHA BLADE! Omni charges up the attack and uses it on Melait. Shadow Melait 'Melait:'Ugh....strong,but annoying, the Super Saiyan, however....I didn't think I would need to do this. HEY SUPER SAIYAN! YOU STRIVE FOR CHALLENGES RIGHT? YOU HAVEN'T FOUGHT SOMEONE THIS STRONG RIGHT? IF YOU LET ME TRANSFORM I CAN GIVE YOU AN EVEN GREATER CHALLENGE! '''Omni: Go ahead Thresh! Makafishgui uses instantaneous Movement to move to the current fighting area* Makafishgui: I WILL DEFEAT YOU!!! EVEN THOUGH I AM WEAKER I WILL WEAKEN YOU!!! Makafishgui starts charging Super Kamehameha Makafishgui:'Kaaaa... Meeee... Haaa... Meeee... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ''Makafishgui Fires Super Kamehameha 'Omni:'Why isn't Thresh answering? Thresh, are you gonna do it or not!? 'Melait:'You are one weak Super Sayain, kid. ''Melait punches Kamehameha back at Makafishgui.' Makafishgui gets knocked back by the kamehameha'' And I think the strong Super Sayian is dumbfounded that I have a transformation, am I right? Omni:'Probably. Or not. ''Omni goes Metraxis form combined with Kaioken X10, and his Hair goes silver and eyes go Quartz white 'Omni:'It depends. '''Melait: Ah, so you want to see the tranformation, yes? If you want me to, I'll be happy to oblige. 'Omni:'Do it then. I haven't had a good fight since Defeating Demigra when working with the Time Patrol.... Melait Cracks neck multiple times while talking* 'Melait:'Your power alone still couldn't kill me, but your defense is astounding. Melait Stops cracking neck. Very well, I'll finish you as a warm up against that dumbfounded sayain, but be warned. I will really lose ALL control of myself. Black Aura surrounds Melait's body and seems to absorb darkness from the shadows 'Melait'Hehehe...This...is the...end! The darkness stops forming around him and goes inside of Melait, and reveals his new form. His skin his now grey, and his eyes are black, and shadows form blades on his arms, legs and he''ad '''Melait:'Hehehehehehe! Melait throws a quick punch to Omni's jaw* Never underestimate a Metraxis Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball Fan Fiction